Mood Swings!
by SweetBone
Summary: A short drabble about Sasuke struggling with Sakura's mood swings because of her pregnancy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **…**

His life had once been sorrowful and obscure, packed with grim darkness and a desperate need for revenge. Now he has changed, all thanks to a certain blond boy and a pink haired girl, and has learned how to view the world with more confidence, contentment, and satisfaction. That does not mean, however, that he forgave himself for all the difficulties and pain he had given all his friends and comrades, even strangers. That's why four years ago; he embarked on his redemption journey, which helped him clear his mind and heart of all the evil that remained inside of him.

Today he lives in a humble home he had never thought he would ever own, consisting of a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. One for him and _her_ , and another for the new member of his small family, which was going to join them very soon and finally revive the Uchiha clan.

…...

''Where is my gray shirt?"A topless Sasuke questioned his wife.

''I have no idea", she answered from behind the kitchen counter.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he frowned and slightly shook his head at the sight of the rose haired lady.

''Sakura, you're wearing it. And who on earth rummages through the fridge at two in the morning?"

"Sasuke-kun, do you see this swelling in my belly? Just in case you forgot, I'm into my sixth month of pregnancy. I have to make sure the baby-''

''Just give me the shirt."

''But all my other clothes are too tight right now!"

''That's exactly why I bought you maternity clothes a few days ago."

"Where are your other shirts?"

"You vomited on them while you were supposedly organizing the closet yesterday."

''I want to wear this particular piece of clothing right now,Sasuke-kun."

Meaningless arguments similar to this one had become quite frequent since a few months ago. Considering that he was a wise person, he knew this was going nowhere, so he made his way to the living room and lay on the couch. Mood swings like this one were becoming more irritating as each day passed by, but he couldn't really do anything about it. According to Naruto, which had more experience in this field, all women experience these sudden changes in temper during their pregnancy. His heart couldn't bring him to complain about how moody she was, although she was driving him insane with her over exaggerated, almost nonexistent problems every day. This was Sakura, after all. She was his wife, his lover, the one that lit his way out of eerie darkness. He loved her unconditionally, and always tried his best to avoid hurting her feelings; he definitely did not want to repeat his mistakes from a long time ago. A few minutes later, his chain of thoughts was interrupted by the very same person he was thinking about.

"Here, this is your shirt, I'm sorry."An apologetic expression was formed on Sakura's face. A beautiful one, Sasuke thought.A face whose eyes illuminated the entire world, such shiny emerald eyes.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun?"

"Keep that shirt, "he smiled at her.

''Oh, okay.I must look really attractive wearing it, "she childishly stuck her tongue out.

''I'm going to bed."Sasuke wore his usual expressionless face once again, but Sakura assumed that he was blushing inside.

''You have no right to complain about how annoying I am!" She called to him as loud as she could, since he was already in the interior of their shared bedroom.

"I never complain. I just sit and feel bad for myself while tolerating you, "he answered, raising his voice a bit.

"Yes you do! Internally, you do!"Her accusation possessed somewhat of a humorous tone, but at the same time she was dead serious.

Looks like Sasuke was the one with the mood swings also and not only Sakura.

She sat on the rocking chair next to the TV, letting out a fatigued sigh, as if she had been working non-stop for a very long time. All she really did was get up and find something to stuff her mouth with, to satisfy the demanding creature that caused her flat, toned stomach to become round and that restricted her from performing such simple tasks. She contemplated the living room, which offered a calm and soothing atmosphere. A few minutes later, her memory led to Sasuke's marriage proposal, then to the both of them painting the walls of their newly inhabited home and organizing the furniture. She realized that most of her thoughts had Sasuke in them, that he had become someone whose existence in her life was mandatory and so normal. All of these events were three years ago. During the first two years of their marriage, they slowly accustomed themselves to the new life style. The both of them also explored each other's personality, not missing out on any single detail. When the couple found out that Sakura was pregnant, they were elated. At the same time, however, a huge responsibility was placed upon them.

Sasuke was a good husband. He was considerate and kind, always trying to please his wife and make up for their lost time during the Shinobi war. He helped her around the house sometimes, and even cooked dinner when she had night shifts at the hospital. They were so strongly connected, she thought, that they had no need for words to communicate. Just one look exchanged between obsidian and emerald eyes was enough for the two of them to understand each other. Her husband wasn't and will never be good with words ; he shows affection by actions that make up for the absence of these spoken words.

…..

"She isn't here" was the first thought that occupied Sasuke's mind as he woke up from sleep. He glanced at the clock on the small table next to his side of the bed, 4:15 am, it read. He shot up, so quickly that he got dizzy for a moment. How could he have been so stupid? How could he go to sleep and leave her alone all by herself downstairs? What if she tripped or fell or fainted? She was clumsy enough by nature, so her state at the moment made the situation even worse!

All these terrible thoughts were soon discarded from his head, because he found her asleep on the rocking chair in the living room, in the most uncomfortable position ever. He assumed she had been too lazy to head upstairs, so she went ahead and decided to fall asleep right where she had been , very slowly, he carried her using his sole arm to the bedroom. Placing her between the sheets, he covered her with a fluffy blanket that was going to keep her warm for the rest of the night. It was supposed to, right? No, she had to wake up from her slumber all of a sudden and throw up on it. As predicted, he covered her with his blanket instead.

First, she took his favorite shirt, and now his blanket. Deciding that he was immune to the cold, he drifted to sleep, choking every once in a while because of pink strands of hair on his face that prevented him from breathing . He was grateful for everything he had, but he wasn't going to be able to contain himself for another three months.

Guess who got sick the next day?

…

Writing this was a weird experience. Please read and give me feedback! I would also appreciate it if anyone would help me with the ratings. I read the rules and all but I'm still confused. For now, I will keep the rating K+.


End file.
